


Santa Baby

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Santa Kink, Smut, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santa baby, I’ve been an awful good girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Listening to Santa Baby on repeat while watching [this gif](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/38705370253) could only ever lead to smut. Sorry I’m not sorry. ♥

All Kurt wanted to do was go to sleep. 

It had been such a long and exhausting day, dealing with friends and family who had all been invited to Christmas dinner at her and Blaine’s apartment, coming from out of town and from in New York. Thankfully, her Dad and Carole had opted to stay in a hotel because Kurt just couldn’t deal with anyone else right now.

It had been a good day, of course, they were always good days, but between the noise, Finn’s kids running around and the sheer amount of food consumed, all Kurt wanted to do was curl up in bed with Blaine and go to sleep. It was the first Christmas that she and Blaine had hosted since they had moved to New York. All of the other ones they’d had were wither in Ohio, or at a friend’s house, or on one Christmas, spent in LA with Cooper. 

She had no idea where her fiancée was, though, which was a little concerning. Blaine had disappeared the moment they had said good bye to their last guest and Kurt hadn’t seen her since. She figured that she’d see Blaine eventually and didn’t worry too much.

Kurt headed to the kitchen to pour herself a well deserved glass of red wine and took it to the living room to wind down after the day’s events. She sat down in her favourite arm chair and picked up the latest copy of Vogue. Despite working there, she still loved to read the magazine when she had time. 

Kurt had barely flipped half way through the magazine and had only had a few good sips of her wine when the lights dimmed low and music started to play.

Kurt looked up to see Blaine wearing the most ridiculously cliché and amazingly hot _sexy Santa_ outfit she’d ever seen.

Then Blaine started to sing ‘Santa Baby’ to her, all the while dancing around the living room. Kurt couldn’t help but smile, watching Blaine’s every movement, taking in the way the dress accentuated her breasts. 

Blaine kept dancing around the room and Kurt could not take her gaze off her. Blaine stopped at the Christmas tree and sung _come and trim my Christmas tree_ , doing a little shake of her ass that had Kurt licking her lips.

Blaine crossed the living room as she got into the song, moving to straddle Kurt’s lap. She dragged a finger down Kurt’s cheek slowly, leaning in close.

“ _Santa baby, hurry down the chimney tonight_ ,” Blaine finished, a little breathily. 

Kurt gazed up at Blaine before capturing her lips in a searing kiss, her hands automatically sliding to hold Blaine’s ass. Blaine moaned into the kiss, grinding down into Kurt’s lap. Blaine tangled her fingers in Kurt’s long hair as they kissed and Kurt reached up with one hand to do the same to Blaine. She slid her other hand underneath the skirt of Blaine’s tiny dress and traced a finger along Blaine’s already damp underwear, causing Blaine to shudder above her.

“How long have you been planning this?” Kurt asked as she peppered kisses along Blaine’s jaw line and down her neck. 

“A while,” Blaine panted, whining high when Kurt sucked on the pulse point of her neck. “ _Fuck._ ”

“Soon,” Kurt replied.

Blaine cupped her face and brought their lips back together to kiss her breathless. Kurt ran her hands down Blaine’s sides, before moving to squeeze Blaine’s ass gently. Blaine wriggled in Kurt’s lap again, clearly wanting some friction and Kurt wasn’t about to deny her anything.

“Underwear off,” Kurt whispered and Blaine hastily got off her lap and shimmied out of her panties. 

“Dress?”

“No!” Kurt exclaimed, startling herself at her passion. “Leave the dress on.”

“Kinky,” Blaine said with a wicked grin as she climbed back into Kurt’s lap. “Never knew you had a Santa kink.”

“I didn’t either until I saw you in this ridiculously fucking hot outfit,” Kurt replied, tilting her head to nip at Blaine’s chin. She sucked a kiss just under Blaine’s jaw before letting Blaine pull her in for another long kiss. 

Kurt brought two of her fingers up to their lips and Blaine broke the kiss to suck them into her mouth. Blaine’s tongue stroked over the two digits, coating them thoroughly with her saliva, keeping her gaze locked on Kurt’s the entire time. Kurt licked her lips at the sight. Kurt let her fingers slip from Blaine’s mouth and she quickly kissed her again as she slipped the two fingers straight into Blaine’s already soaking wet pussy.

Blaine groaned and let her head fall to rest on Kurt’s shoulder, bucking down onto the fingers inside of her. Kurt kissed along Blaine’s neck, sucking on spots every now and then, marking Blaine’s skin. 

Blaine whined and wriggled in Kurt’s lap again and Kurt slowly started to fuck her fingers into her fiancée. She let them slip in and out of her wetness a few times before fucking them in harder, causing Blaine to groan and grab a hold of Kurt’s shoulders tightly. 

Kurt crooked her fingers inside of Blaine and Blaine tilted her head back, practically shoving her breasts in Kurt’s face as she thrust down onto Kurt’s fingers for more. Kurt dipped her head and kissed and nipped down Blaine’s heaving chest.

“More,” Blaine panted, grinding down onto Kurt’s hand. 

Kurt shifted her hand so that her thumb brushed over Blaine’s clit and Blaine let out a noise that Kurt could only label a mix between a groan and a whine. She thrust her fingers into Blaine a little harder and a little faster, resting her free hand on the small of Blaine’s back to steady her. 

Blaine’s breasts were bouncing in front of Kurt’s face again and she watched, completely entranced. Blaine’s chest heaved with her panting breath and Kurt wished, not for the first time, that she had more hands, so that she could touch Blaine everywhere while fucking her. 

“So close,” Blaine moaned. “So close.”

Kurt crooked her fingers again and changed the pace, fucking into Blaine harder. Blaine’s arms came up around her shoulders again and she kissed Kurt messily as she orgasmed, clinging onto Kurt tightly. Blaine panted heavily into Kurt’s mouth, her tongue flicking out every now and then to lick at Kurt’s parted lips. Kurt stilled her and pulled her in for a long, kiss that left Blaine just as breathless. 

She kept her fingers inside of Blaine until Blaine had stopped twitching around her. Kurt dragged her fingers out slowly, feeling Blaine clenching around her with every movement until she was clenching around nothing but air. 

Kurt brought her fingers up to her lips and sucked on them, cleaning them completely of Blaine’s juices. Blaine dipped her head and kissed Kurt, sucking on her tongue, clearly trying to taste herself in Kurt’s mouth. 

Kurt kept the kiss going as she ran her hands up Blaine’s thighs and back around to her ass, squeezing the soft flesh again. 

Blaine groaned and broke the kiss. “You’re going to kill me,” she whispered.

Kurt smiled. “No,” she started. “I just want you fuck you all night.”

Blaine kissed Kurt again chastely. “The outfit _really_ does it for you, huh?”

Kurt nodded and she traced along the seam of the dress where Blaine’s breasts were covered. She slipped the material down and sucked Blaine’s nipple into her mouth, causing Blaine’s breath to hitch. Blaine’s nipple hardened in her mouth and Kurt pulled off, blowing air onto it and Blaine hissed, arching her back a little.

“It does,” Kurt answered. “Now, we’re going to go into our bedroom and you’re going to ride my tongue while still wearing this dress.”

Blaine’s eyes widened and Kurt figured she was imagining what it was going to look like.

“Please?” Kurt added. “Santa baby, _I’ve been an awful good girl_.” 

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
